


White-Hot

by cass_e



Series: A + S [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cockwarming, Crying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hormones, I Made That a Tag, Kissing, Menstruation, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, POV First Person, Rough Kissing, Sadistic Sterling, Sloppy Makeouts, Soft Sterling, Stockholm Syndrome, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cass_e/pseuds/cass_e
Summary: Ascilia wakes up with her period.Even though she's determined to stay in bed, Sterling drags her to a brunch in the countryside.
Relationships: Ascilia/Sterling
Series: A + S [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833877
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. Soft for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This'll have 2 parts because I wanna write something for the brunch...
> 
> Anyway, this was short and sweet. I said I wasn't gonna write any more sweet fics for them, but I'm working on something else that's absolutely filthy (for this series), so this is a nice break lmao.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (I'll edit mistakes tomorrow. Sorry if they bother you! I don't think there's much.)

My new life with Sterling kept me so preoccupied that I’d forgotten all about one very important thing: my period. So when I woke up one morning and felt the hot, unmistakable stickiness between my thighs, I groaned into the pillow for a solid ten seconds.

“It’s too early to be this dramatic, Ascilia. Don’t you think?”

I inhaled sharply and pushed myself up, blinking rapidly. Sterling was standing by the hallway that led to our walk-in closets. He fussed with his silver cravat.

I countered his question with one of my own. “Isn’t it too early to be leaving?”

Sterling raised a brow. “I asked you a question first.”

I paused, gingerly rolling out of bed. When I turned around to face the mattress, I heaved a sigh of relief — I hadn’t gotten any blood on the sheets.

“Ascilia.”

“Yes, sorry,” I mumbled, wiping at my face. “I just— I got my period. I have it right now.”

Sterling stopped fussing with his cravat. “Wait, what? How the fuck’re you _not_ pregnant?”

My face pinched at the question. “Did you _intend_ on getting me pregnant?”

“No, not really,” Sterling said with a shrug. “I’m just surprised you _aren’t._ I’ve fucked you . . . how many times now?”

I was about to say something smart when a cramp made me freeze. Thankfully, I had a high pain tolerance, but period cramps always somehow managed to do me in. Unfortunately, the only way I dealt with them was by shutting down.

“What? No witty retort?”

“I might as well be giving birth right now,” I said, focusing on the bed. I wanted to wait for the feeling to go away, but I knew it wouldn’t. “So . . . what do faeries do for periods anyway?”

Sterling opened his mouth to say something but then made a face, thinking to himself. “We have absorbent, magical underwear? I think there’re some in your closet. And you have the _maids_ to thank for those, actually.”

Pain blossomed throughout my lower back, and I held my hands over my stomach, trying not to grimace. “And what’re you doing today? Now that I’ve answered your question?”

“Well, _we_ are going to a brunch,” Sterling said, cocking his head to the side.

I laughed nervously. “You’re kidding, right?”

“What? You’re always asking to be a part of these things.”

I rolled my eyes at “these things.”

“Yes, but—” I inhaled deeply as the pain persisted. “Today’s not the day. Obviously.”

“Nonsense,” Sterling said, waving a hand. “Your lady’s maid is coming in soon to get you ready. Otherwise, I’ll be waiting for you downstairs.”

I resisted the urge to pout. “No, Sterling . . . I’m not joking. This hurts. I won’t be of any use today.”

“You don’t even have to do anything,” Sterling said, giving me a look. “Really, Ascilia. It can’t be that bad.”

My chest tightened at the feeling of having to leave. That it would be hours before I could get back into bed.

_Fuck me._

* * *

When Sterling and I got into the carriage, he explained that the brunch was in the countryside, hence the getting up so early. I was half-listening to him as we rode through the eerily quiet capital. The horses’ hooves clipped and clopped methodically, almost distracting enough but not quite.

And even though I hadn’t picked out a restricting dress, the majority of my wardrobe was revealing, and I felt unusually weird with so much exposed.

“Ascilia?”

I blinked and inhaled deeply, turning to face Sterling. The rising sun cast weird shadows on his face, through the side of the carriage.

“What?” It felt like I was being stabbed with a knife.

“Were you even paying attention?”

“No. I’m exhausted.”

“You _just_ woke up.”

“I said I _have_ my _period,”_ I said, trying to keep my tone light. Sterling’s purple eyes widened marginally. “So . . . Please. I don’t ask for a lot, but if I could just have some peace and quiet on the way to brunch, that’d be great.”

Sterling huffed but acquiesced. “Fine. Have it your way.”

I was surprised but didn’t say anything. Instead, I shut my eyes and leaned against the padding of the seat. When we finally got out of the city and moved onto a dirt and grass path, I tried to focus on anything _but_ the white-hot pain in my abdomen, but it proved to be difficult when I was forced to sit up — as it were.

I exhaled roughly and arched my back so I could knead my knuckles into the muscles, but it was difficult through the dress, and without any heat, I was only hurting myself more. I swallowed thickly and relented after a few minutes, deciding to just sit and suffer in silence.

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but my leg was now bouncing because of the pain, and I’d given up on focusing on other things.

Instead, I could only think of who’d put me in this situation and why. And I was getting frustrated that I was getting frustrated at Sterling — because getting mad at Sterling, for anything, had thus far proved to be a bad idea.

I huffed and finally opened my eyes, but it was only so I could try to lie down. I made an annoyed sound as I tucked my knees up, and when I finally fit on the seat (which wasn’t difficult for me because I wasn’t tall), I closed my eyes again.

My face was stuck in a permanent grimace.

More time passed, and when the pain still hadn’t relented, I felt a lump grow in my throat. It could’ve just been because of the hormones, but I was beyond exhausted, and every muscle in my abdomen and back felt like it was constricting around hundreds of needles, and all I wanted was to be back in bed, and—

My lower lip trembled, and when my face screwed up, the tears welled out and fell down my face, pattering on the velvet seat. And then because I felt stupid for crying in front of Sterling, I started crying even more.

The fae clucked his tongue, and the next thing I knew, he was making me stand.

“Wha—?”

Sterling moved me toward his seat, and when he sat down, he pulled me over his lap. I was ready to protest anything sexual, but the words died in my mouth when he murmured a spell and reached under my dress, pressing a startlingly hot hand against my lower back. I stopped crying for a second, pulling back to meet Sterling’s pensive gaze.

“We still have a while to go,” he said, raising his brows.

He tried to act aloof, and the realization made butterflies take off in my stomach.

“Thank you,” I whispered, still stunned.

I held onto his shoulders, leaning back a bit, but our faces were close. And after they were this close, it felt wrong to just hide in his neck, so I glanced down at his mouth, hoping he’d get the message. We hadn’t kissed since our wedding, and while I hadn’t planned on kissing him ever again, I felt overwhelmed by his warm hand on my back. And I was thinking back to our unusually soft sex a few days ago, when he’d been woken up by a guard.

I swallowed thickly and moved my hands up to hold onto his neck, thumbs brushing against his jaw.

“Too slow,” was all Sterling said before kissing me.

It took me a second to close my eyes, and when I did, Sterling angled his head to the side. I prepared myself for aggressive kissing, but he went unusually slow, taking his time to open his mouth. He licked across my lips first, and I furrowed my brow as he kissed the corners of my mouth.

It almost felt . . . playful.

My fingers twitched in anticipation, and when he finally licked into my mouth, I grabbed onto his hair.

Sterling made an amused sound, and my cunt clenched as his breath slipped across my tongue. I kept preparing myself for something hard and fast, but Sterling kissed . . . almost lazily.

He kept that pace up for a few minutes, and I’d been so caught off guard by it that I didn’t notice him getting pushy. He switched from breathing through his mouth to his nose, exhalations ghosting across the side of my face, and when he pressed closer to me and sucked my tongue into his mouth, my cunt clenched again. I hadn’t even noticed that he’d picked up the pace, so when I went to breathe through my mouth, I couldn’t get enough air in, so I had to switch to my nose.

I knew I was done for when Sterling used his free hand to grab my jaw, fingers and thumbs digging into my cheeks to keep my mouth open. I whimpered and tried to inhale through my mouth, feeling dizzy, but his wet lips simply moved over mine again and again and again. His grip on my face tightened, and heat pooled in my stomach when he basically started to tongue fuck me, exhibiting the same vigor he would for eating me out.

I tried to get Sterling’s attention, but he swallowed up my sounds with a small growl. When he pulled away seconds later, I cracked open an eye, panting softly. Sterling was looking at me affectionately, but there was also a hungry look in his eyes, and I exhaled shakily at the prospect of coming.

Sterling adjusted his grip on my face so it was more relaxed.

And as if he’d read my mind, he said, “When we get close, I’ll make sure we’re both taken care of . . . But for now, I think I’ll kiss that pretty little mouth of yours and watch you ride my thigh. How does that sound?”


	2. Sterling’s Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ascilia rides Sterling’s thigh.
> 
> Things seem to be going well — until she denies him nipple play because they’re extra sensitive because of her period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, finally done!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💖

“You — You want me to do what?” I blinked a few times, leaning back into Sterling’s warm hand. “Ride your . . . thigh?”

Sterling hummed, trailing his left hand up my thigh and then under my dress. When he grabbed a handful of my hip, I tried not to melt. “Yes, Ascilia,” he murmured, kissing the corners of my mouth.

My hands shook on his shoulders, nervous. I wasn’t used to receiving this sort of care from him. Sure, I’d been at the center of his attention for the past month or so, but not all of it had been _good._ Now, with Sterling’s hands all over me, caring and soft and tentative, I didn’t know how to act or what to say. My heart was up in my throat, beating hard and fast.

“Won’t you get . . . bloody?” I asked. When Sterling bit my bottom lip, my fingers curled in the silver chains that held up his cape.

“Ascilia, really,” Sterling murmured. “Do I have to keep reminding you that magic exists? At this very moment, my hand is almost as hot as boiling water.” The fae pulled away, startling me into opening my eyes. “And you’re worried about cleaning up afterward? A little blood is nothing.”

I swallowed thickly, lowering my gaze. “All right, but— I don’t know how.” Because of Sterling’s confused look, I added, ”I don’t know how to ride someone’s thigh, Sterling. How could that possibly feel good?”

Slowly, the fae grinned. “First of all, you’re not riding _someone’s_ thigh. You’ll be riding _mine.”_ When he leaned in, I froze, face heating up at our proximity. “And I promise it’ll feel good. More than good.”

Sterling closed his eyes before licking into my mouth again, and I moaned softly. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but I squirmed at the feeling of his tongue all over mine, his saliva in my mouth. When Sterling pulled away, I didn’t know he’d meant to pause the kiss, so I followed him, embarrassingly eager.

Sterling chuckled, surprising me. Confused, I opened my eyes, and then he said, “Remember, Ascilia. I’m good at making you feel good. Now, let’s do this . . .” Sterling trailed off as he moved his left hand from my hip to my panties, pulling the fabric aside.

I was worried that it’d be even messier now, but when Sterling moved my hips down and then forward, I gasped brokenly as my clit dragged over the leather of his pants. My mouth parted, and then I bit on my lip, caught off guard by the sensation.

“Now, try it by yourself,” Sterling said against my cheek.

I whimpered and then closed my eyes, concentrating on the ache between my thighs. I couldn’t believe that just a bit ago, I’d been crying in pain. Now, my stomach was churning around butterflies — not the stabbing pains of my period. Tentatively, I guided my hips back down, closing my eyes. I concentrated on finding that good spot again, and when I did, my face went slack.

“Sterling—!”

The fae, keeping his right hand on my back, used his left hand to grab at my hair. His grip was gentle as he pulled me forward, inhaling the little sounds I made.

“That’s right.” Sterling helped me on the next drag, pulling me down harder. I cried into his mouth, fumbling to hold onto his shoulders. “Good girl.”

I exhaled sharply, thighs already twitching. I kept up with my grinding even though it was a little awkward and stiff at first, but soon, I developed a rhythm. Sterling groaned into my mouth, cursing under his breath whenever he had the chance. I tried to keep up with the kiss, but when I felt myself getting close, I let Sterling have his way with my mouth. I kept it open as I concentrated on my pleasure, grinding down harder and faster than before.

My fingers shook in the folds of Sterling’s top. I whined, a high, keening noise in the back of my throat, and when I rubbed my clit just right again, I finally let myself be loud.

“Ah! Fuck!” I nearly sobbed. My stomach twisted around the rapidly stacking pleasure, but I wasn’t quite there yet. “Sterling, please! Please, do something. Anything!”

I whined into his mouth and then fisted my hands in his inky black locks. Sterling pulled away, and as soon as my mouth was free again, I threw my head back and then moaned. At this point, I didn’t care who heard us.

 _“Oh,_ but you’re doing so well by yourself,” Sterling teased.

My face screwed up in annoyance and pleasure, conflicted. I grabbed his hair harder and then pulled on it. The fae hissed and then groaned, removing both hands from my body. I thought he was going to punish me, but his hands ripped through the front of my dress, exposing my chest.

I whipped my head forward, panic clearing my head for all of a second. “Wait, no—!”

Immediately, Sterling’s hands shot to my nipples, teasing them into even harder peaks. My hips stuttered, and my mouth fell open on a silent scream. When I finally found my voice, a wrecked moan tore its way out of my throat, and then my thighs clenched around Sterling’s leg like my life depended on keeping it in place. And then when Sterling pinched both of my nipples, my body locked up as I came.

After I stopped moaning, I slumped forward. I swallowed thickly and then shoved my nose into Sterling’s neck, hiding for a few seconds. Every inch of my skin felt feverish and slick, not to mention the stickiness between my thighs. I was still breathing hard, so my hiding place in Sterling’s neck was growing hotter and hotter by the second. Eventually becoming too uncomfortable, I pulled away and then blinked blearily.

“You did so well,” Sterling whispered, nosing at my cheek. The praise and affection made my breath hitch. The fae’s hands slid up my thighs, rubbing them soothingly. “And you’re still twitching? How was it?”

“It—” I cleared my throat. “It was good. Thank you, Sterling.” Sterling continued to touch me for a bit, but he stayed away from anything sensitive. When I finally caught my breath and then calmed down, I shifted against him. We pulled away from each other. “Can your magic fix ripped dresses?”

The fae smiled lopsidedly. “Of course, but wouldn’t it be bold to show up like this? With your blood and juices all over my thigh?”

I snorted. “Very funny, Sterling.” When I saw that I’d made him smile even more, I asked, “Are you . . ? Do you want me to—?”

“I’m actually more interested in these,” Sterling said, cupping the fat of my breasts. I made a face; they were tender. “They’re always sensitive, but even more so when you’re bleeding, no?”

I relaxed my hands against his shoulders. “Yes. And they’re—” I winced when Sterling groped me a little too hard. I put a hand on his wrist. “They’re just tender, Sterling, so please don’t touch them. At least, not like that.”

The fae raised a brow, purple eyes glimmering, but he dropped his hands. “You know, Ascilia, I think now would be the perfect time for you to practice warming my cock. We have a bit of ways to go.” My face flushed again when Sterling kissed me, expression soft.

“All right,” I whispered against his mouth.

“Oh? Just like that?”

I grinned despite myself. “You’ll get a bit bloody, but it’s nothing magic can’t take care of, apparently.” I reached for the hem of my dress and then said, “But I — I don’t feel like coming again. Is that all right?”

“Oh, of course,” Sterling said. I preened under his soft tone, but then he grabbed my wrists. “But I think your mouth could use some practice, no?”

I swallowed thickly, avoiding his gaze for a few seconds. It wasn’t like I’d never sucked the fae’s cock before, but I wasn’t the best at it. I never knew when to inhale or exhale, and when Sterling got rough with me, my throat would ache for days.

Sterling laughed, holding my face. “Oh, Ascilia, don’t worry. Cockwarming is very low-key. You won’t be struggling for the better part of an hour. I promise.”

Slowly, I nodded. “All right, then.” I let Sterling put me on the floor. I watched, nervous, as he slid his pants to his knees. He gestured for me to move under the fabric, and when I did, I found myself snug between his thighs, barely able to move.

I let Sterling pull back my hair and then tie it up. As he did so, I stared at his cock, at how it curved up and into his abdomen. It was leaking a bit, and embarrassingly enough, just being this close to it, and smelling it, made my mouth water. I winced as Sterling pulled my head back, making me look up at him. Without having to ask, I opened my mouth.

Sterling narrowed his eyes but hummed. He trailed a hand from the back of my head to my mouth, dipping a thumb inside. “You’re so obedient, today. It’s wonderful.” Sterling pulled away, but I kept my mouth open, waiting. “I’m so glad I took you to that party a few days ago. You were so against it at first, but Spirits—” the fae hissed at the memory, stroking his cock “—you were amazing. And I think it’s better this way. That you’re learning I know what’s best for you.”

The tone of his voice made me blush even more. I stuck out my tongue, eager.

“Fuck,” Sterling whispered, adjusting his cock. “Here.” I straightened as the fae brought me closer. When his cock slid over my tongue, I moaned softly, looking up at him for confirmation. Sterling raised a brow and then grinned. “Go ahead.”

I leaned forward, taking Sterling’s cock all the way to the base. It was a process, but thankfully, I didn’t have too much of a gag reflex. It really only acted up when I struggled to breathe, so I figured this would be easy, a piece of cake.

When my nose pressed against Sterling’s black curls and flesh, the head of his cock was a bit of a ways down my throat. Tentatively, I swallowed around him. It elicited a deep, drawn out groan from the fae.

“Yes,” he hissed, a hand on the back of my head. “Beautiful, Ascilia. Just like that.” Sterling paused, seemingly gathering himself, so I waited for him to say something.

“I felt sympathetic for you,” he said, expression still soft. “But then you had to go and deny me my pleasure.”

Panic pooled in my stomach like ice.

I tried to pull off of Sterling’s cock so I could ask him what he’d meant by that, but an invisible force pushed my head forward. I squealed, hands flying up to do something, anything, as my nose was squashed into his flesh. But then my arms were yanked behind me and secured with magic. My chin pressed into his balls.

I breathed harshly, looking up at Sterling as I realized I was at his mercy for at least another hour. The best way to deal with Sterling was to talk to him, but like this, I could barely make a sound. I tried to pull my head back again but found that I couldn’t move an inch.

“Now, now,” Sterling said, patting my cheek. “Don’t you remember? I know what’s best for you, so you need to listen to me, Ascilia. That way, we’ll both be happy.” The fae hummed contentedly, and then he narrowed his eyes. “And you’re my wife, which makes you mine. Which makes your body mine. Which means I don’t need permission to touch the things that belong to me.”

Starting to get angry, I thought about biting him, but that was a one way ticket to death. Instead, I tried to speak around his cock, but I only succeeded in making myself gag. When my eyes stung with tears, I looked up at Sterling, pleading.

“I thought you learned your lesson after that party, but I suppose you haven’t,” Sterling mused, mostly to himself. “I adore you, Ascilia. So much. But in order for you to _feel_ adored, you have to understand that _this_ is how we show affection. _This_ is special.”

Some of my anger melted away.

For once, I heeded Sterling’s words. Maybe he was right. Maybe there _was_ some cultural dissonance that kept me from understanding his affection for me. Blinking slowly, I closed my eyes, trying to get comfortable.

“Lovely,” Sterling crooned, thumb brushing over my brow. I moaned around his cock, heat pooling in my stomach all over again. “Oh, and don’t worry. I didn’t forget about you.”

I hummed, confused.

Suddenly, I felt my nipples being pulled through something, a small ring of what I figured was magic. My heart sped up, making me squirm in place and pant across Sterling’s abdomen. Just having my nipples touched put me on edge.

I opened my eyes to look up at Sterling, but then tiny, pinpricks of magic danced over my nipples, relentless in their torture. Almost immediately, I tried to scream around Sterling’s cock. My hips rose, thighs trembling, and even though I knew I couldn’t get away, I tried to pull my head off again. I sobbed when my mouth didn’t move.

The dragging magic around my nipples continued, undeterred, stimulating every inch of my areolas. I tried to scream again, tears blurring my vision. Sterling tutted from above me and then used magic to force my hips back down.

“See, Ascilia?” Sterling asked. “It feels good, doesn’t it? So good it may drive you crazy.” When he chuckled, my chest convulsed around silent moans and sobs. “Now, let us enjoy the rest of our trip, hm?”

I quickly succumbed to my situation, but it didn’t stop every nerve ending in my body from feeling like it was on fire, nor did it stop my mind from swimming with indescribable pleasure. I itched to rip off whatever magic was on my nipples, currently tormenting me. And the worst part of all was that I was getting aroused again.

A quick glance at Sterling told me he’d thrown his head back in pleasure, eyes closed, so I tried to press my thighs together as discreetly as possible. I’d gotten away with a few lovely squeezes when my thighs were suddenly shoved apart.

I inhaled sharply, looking up at Sterling. He raised a brow, unimpressed by my efforts to pleasure myself without him noticing.

All the while, I was still squirming like a madwoman, feeling more undignified than I ever had in my life. I was desperate to get the magic off my nipples, anything to get away from the constant, infuriating stimulation—

I flinched when I felt Sterling’s hand on my nose. And then his fingers pressed down on my nostrils, cutting off my only air supply.

It took me a few seconds, but when I finally realized the severity of the situation, I tried to turn away from his hand. My lungs burned as I tried to breathe around his cock, throat convulsing rapidly and without my consent. The little air I had left spluttered around his cock and then made me gag, but there was nothing to breathe in. I slammed my feet against the floor of the carriage and then jerked in my bondage, anything to get his attention, to get him to stop. Anything to just breathe—

When Sterling let go of my nose, I inhaled quickly, trying not to waste any air on panicked sobbing.

“Earlier, you said you didn’t want to come anymore,” Sterling explained quietly, “so I’ll make sure you don’t. Let’s make sure that doesn’t happen again, all right?”

I nodded as much as I could.

“Good girl,” Sterling breathed, holding my face in his hands. He wiped away stray tears, and when I looked at him again, I realized he was smiling. Genuinely. “You have so much potential, Ascilia. I have so much adoration for you, so much respect. And it’s all waiting for you right here. Waiting for you to realize how much of an honor this is. How much I care about you.”

Against my will, my heart skipped a beat. I tried to hate Sterling’s words and logic, I really did, but there was so much emotion in his eyes — it could’ve only been the truth.

So I blinked slowly and then nuzzled into his hands, moaning around his cock. Every bone in my body was screaming at me to fight, to get away, but I settled between Sterling’s legs.

I stopped ignoring his affection by taking it.

I took it like a good girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. 🙏 Hope you liked it! It was so much fun to write.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
